DONDE DESCANSES TU ARMA ESTARÁ TU HOGAR - The Avengers - ClintNat PG
by Marion S. Lee
Summary: "Fury ha dejado de ser el Director Fury para ser, simplemente, Nick Fury. Pero, aún cuando ya no existe SHIELD, necesita de los mejores agentes que jamás ha conocido para seguir trabajando, aunque sea en las sombras." Post CATWS. AoU no existe en mi canon.


DONDE DESCANSES TU ARMA ESTARÁ TU HOGAR.

Cuando te has pasado gran parte de tu vida siendo antes de nada, el director Nick Fury y antes de eso, el coronel Nicholas J. Fury, cambiar a no ser nadie es duro. Pero, además, cuando te has pasado media vida dando órdenes y haciendo que los demás desfilaran bajo tu mando, ser un puñetero fantasma era algo muy, muy difícil de sobrellevar.

Nick Fury observó el paisaje a su alrededor y dio gracias a Dios por llevar puestas las gafas de sol para salvaguardar su único ojo. Todo era luz, colándose entre las hojas de los frondosos árboles, cuyas copas no podía vislumbrar. Todo era brillo que se reflejaba en el pequeño riachuelo que corría paralelo a la carretera que moría delante de un enorme porche de escalones pintados de blanco. Y todo, absolutamente todo, era color resplandeciente, ensalzado en la bandera que ondeaba junto a la entrada de la casa, mecida por la suave brisa del final de la primavera. No podía negar que era un lugar precioso para retirarse a vivir.

Quitó las llaves del contacto, cerró las ventanillas y bajó del coche. El olor a campo lo asaltó de lleno junto con el hedor lejano de los animales de granja, que debían de encontrarse en algún lugar. Nada de humos, nada del olor a asfalto, ni a nicotina rancia, ni a suciedad condensada por los años. Ni tampoco olor a pólvora y fuego. Solo olor a campo.

La gravilla del sendero crujió bajo las suelas de sus botas, levantando algo de polvo a cada paso que daba. Lo que acaparaba su vista era una casa grande construida, con total seguridad, hacía más de medio siglo y a la que, recientemente, le habían lavado la cara con una mano de pintura. Un frondoso bosque que lucía distintos tonos de verde la rodeaba, aunque a cierta distancia. Nunca había sido amante de la naturaleza; la había apreciado lo justo para haber sobrevivido en la jungla durante la guerra pero, fuera de aquello, era un hombre de asfalto. Y allí, en la ciudad, se había desarrollado gran parte de su vida adulta. Hasta ese momento, en el que no sabía qué iba a ser de él más allá de aquel día y aquel momento.

Del futuro sabía que aún estaba por escribirse, pensó torciendo el gesto y ajustando las gafas al puente de su nariz.

El ruido incesante de unos insectos que no reconoció le llegaba mezclado con las inconfundibles risas y alharacas de niños que jugaban en algún lugar. Frente al edificio principal había un cercado de vallas a las que le hacía falta una reparación. En el recinto interior un joven, con sombrero de ala ancha y botas hasta las rodillas, se afanaba en que unos jóvenes jinetes mantuvieran el trote con paso calmado, siguiendo la formación.

Fury encogió el párpado de su único ojo, fijándose en aquel panorama. Los jinetes eran niños que sujetaban las riendas de sus monturas con fuerza y con distintos grados de habilidad. El instructor les hacía continuar marchando, sin parar, unos tras otros. Ninguno le replicaba; ninguno le llevaba la contraria. Fury continuó caminando en su dirección, sin perder de vista todo lo que le rodeaba.

Por uno de los costados de la casa apareció un grupo nutrido de niños y niñas, de diferentes edades, todos montados en bicicletas. Algunas de ellas habían visto tiempos mejores, pero todos ellos, mayores y pequeños, pedaleaban con ímpetu, con las frentes perladas de sudor, las mejillas arreboladas otros, y todos con grandes sonrisas dibujadas en sus jóvenes rostros.

Los más mayores pasaron junto a Fury un segundo después, pedaleando con coraje, dejándolo atrás de inmediato y ni siquiera molestándose en saludar al recién llegado. Instantes después, los más pequeños del grupo lo sobrepasaron, siguiendo el camino de los más aventajados.

No pudo evitar que una sonrisa se le escapara de los labios. Los niños siempre tenían ese efecto. "Por muy curtido que estés en la vida, por muchas barbaridades que hayas visto, la risa de un niño siempre te hará sonreír", recapacitó durante unos momentos.

Siguió caminando en dirección al cercado, con paso largo y las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su gabán. Los jinetes continuaban su clase ante la mirada firme del instructor. El grupo, compuesto por siete niños de distintas edades, iban unos tras otros, haciendo que sus caballos caminaran por la arena dibujando un círculo sin fin. Fury se fijó en la niña que abría la fila. Delgada y pequeña, se agarraba con afán a las riendas de su montura, un caballo gris con espesas crines y larga cola, e intentaba mantener el equilibrio sobre la silla. Fue entonces cuando se fijó que el estribo que él podía ver colgaba, vacío, junto al vientre del caballo.

Paseó la mirada por el resto de la pequeña comitiva. El niño que había detrás iba sentado a lomos de un caballo pardo, no demasiado grande y que tenía el aspecto de ser muy manso, a tenor de cómo bajaba la cabeza en señal de sumisión. Pero no fue el caballo el que atrapó toda su atención, sino la única mano que se aferraba con fuerza a las riendas.

No sabía bien por qué pero no podía dejar de mirar a aquel grupo que continuaba con su entrenamiento. El instructor ejercía más de observador que de maestro, dejando que cada niño siguiese el paso del caballo que tenía delante. Fury, con un caminar lento y pausado, se acercó hasta el cercado y apoyó sus antebrazos en él mientras los observaba con interés.

Unos minutos más tarde, el monitor levantó un brazo. A su señal, todos ellos, continuando la misma formación que habían mantenido hasta ese momento, se alejaron en dirección al edificio que estaba al otro lado y que Fury supuso eran las caballerizas.

El profesor de equitación quedó en medio de la arena, observando cómo sus jóvenes aprendices se alejaban. Cuando estuvo seguro de que todos habían alcanzado la edificación sin ningún contratiempo, se giró con agilidad hacia Fury y anduvo hacia él con paso ligero.

Fury posó la vista en él. No era tan joven como había creído en un principio. El sombrero de ala ancha caía sobre su frente, oscureciéndole los rasgos, ya de por sí bronceados por el sol. Debía de andar cercano a la treintena y tenía ese aire de hombre que sabía lo que hacía. Le gustó de inmediato. Si siguiera dirigiendo la organización, estaba seguro de que intentaría reclutarlo.

El hombre se detuvo a unos pasos al otro lado de la verja y lo miró, entornando los ojos, como si estuviera evaluándolo.

—Buenos días —saludó con un marcado acento que identificó de inmediato como neoyorquino.

Fury se enderezó.

—Buenos días — respondió con voz grave—. Vengo buscando al dueño.

El instructor miró hacia uno y otro lado y cambió el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a la otra, levantando una pequeña nube de arena.

—Bien, ¿y quién le digo que es?

—Un amigo —respondió Fury con parquedad.

Sin arredrarse, el instructor lo miró de arriba abajo, despacio, como si lo estuviese evaluando. Por alguna extraña razón, aquello no le pareció mal.

El hombre chasqueó la lengua y giró la cabeza.

—Nos dijo que algún día vendría alguien preguntando por él y que se identificaría como "amigo" —dijo, haciendo énfasis en la palabra—. Usted cuadra en la descripción que nos dio, solo que…

Fury no le dejó continuar.

—Solo que me falta un parche en el ojo izquierdo.

El monitor de equitación regresó la mirada hacia él y, despacio, asintió.

—Así es.

Con calma, Fury se enderezó, ofreciéndole una mueca que era lo más parecido a una sonrisa que podría ofrecerle.

—Ya que he pasado la inspección preliminar, ¿me dirás dónde puedo encontrarlo?

Alzando la barbilla hacia algún lugar detrás de él, el hombre le señaló el camino.

—Vaya hacia la casa y rodéela. Detrás está el granero. Seguramente estará allí.

Fury hizo un gesto pausado con la cabeza.

—Gracias.

Despacio, giró sobre sus talones en dirección al lugar que le habían indicado.

No se topó con nadie mientras se encaminaba hacia el granero. Conforme dejaba la casa atrás, una mole robusta y sólida, con tejado a dos aguas, se manifestó ante él a poca distancia. Estaba construida de madera sin barnizar, con una enorme puerta corredera en el frontal y un pequeño ventanuco a unos cuantos metros sobre esta. Junto a la puerta, una más pequeña, del tamaño de un hombre. Fury se dirigió hacia ella con paso decidido mientras la gravilla del suelo continuaba crujiendo bajo las suelas de sus botas.

Para ser la época del año que era hacía bastante calor, recapacitó, resoplando con fuerza mientras una gota de sudor corría por el centro de su espalda. Pensó que había hecho mal en vestir su sempiterno gabán, y que debería haberlo dejado en el coche antes de bajar.

Se paró a poco más de un metro de la entrada y miró a su alrededor. El silencio era casi total, solo roto por el canto de algunos pájaros y el sonido de las hojas al mecerse en sus ramas. Tanta quietud le ponía los pelos de punta… Si tuviera algún pelo en su cabeza, convino con una suerte de mueca que quiso asemejarse a una sonrisa. Apoyó una mano sobre la puerta de madera y empujó, despacio.

Las bisagras chirriaron al abrirse. Aún no había asomado la cabeza por el estrecho hueco que esta había dejado cuando un zumbido rozó su oreja derecha. Instintivamente se retiró lo justo para ver cómo una flecha se clavaba en la pared del granero, a pocos centímetros de su rostro. Con los ojos abiertos como platos, miró hacia el interior de la edificación, buscando al autor de aquel disparo. Y él sabía a la perfección quién era. Lo conocía desde hacía muchos años y habría dado una de sus manos por tenerlo a su lado en todo aquel asunto del Soldado de Invierno.

A unos quince metros de él, al fondo del granero, Clint Barton permanecía en pie, con el arco en la mano y manteniendo aún la posición de haber disparado. Fury dio un paso al frente, dejando que la puerta se cerrara tras él.

—¡Joder, Barton! ¿Es así como recibes a los amigos? —gritó, haciendo que su voz reverberara en todo el lugar, y que provocó que un par de pájaros aletearan en algún lugar entre las vigas del techo.

Clint bajó el arco, despacio, con la espalda envarada y los hombros ligeramente bajos. Lo miraba con seriedad desde la distancia, con los labios apretados y el ceño fruncido. Solo unos instantes después, aquella máscara cambió a un semblante más relajado en donde, incluso, pudo llegar a atisbar una breve sonrisa.

—A los amigos sí. Si hubieses sido un enemigo, esa flecha hubiese ido derecha a tu ojo bueno.

Fury bajó el rostro hacia el suelo del granero, intentando disfrazar una sonrisa con una mueca contrariada.

—Veo que tu sentido del humor sigue intacto, Ojo de Halcón —le dijo, para después andar con paso lento hacia donde se encontraba el arquero. Clint hizo lo propio y ambos se encontraron a medio camino. Fury extendió una mano hacia el que, no mucho tiempo atrás, había sido su subordinado y este le correspondió el gesto.

Fue entonces cuando un pequeño grupo de cuatro o cinco niños y niñas emergió de entre las sombras. Todos sostenían entre sus manos un arco casi idéntico al que asía Barton, pero de menor tamaño. Los niños los agarraban con fuerza con una mano, utilizando la otra para sujetar la flecha y la cuerda. Fury se hizo a un lado para observarlos a todos ellos.

—Y esta comitiva, ¿de dónde ha salido?

Una niña alta y rubia, con una coleta recogida en lo alto de la cabeza y poseedora de una mirada perspicaz y curiosa, dio un paso al frente. Se colgó el arco al hombro con destreza y utilizó ambas manos para gesticular con energía mientras su rostro se contraía casi con desagrado. Clint echó la cabeza hacia atrás y una fuerte carcajada salió de su garganta, reverberando en todo el lugar. Cuando pareció reponerse imitó a la chica, colgándose el arco en su hombro y le respondió, utilizando unos gestos similares a los utilizados por la niña.

Fury los miraba, primero a uno y luego a la otra, de manera alternativa. Rara vez había visto a Barton hablar en lenguaje de signos y no sabía bien qué estaba pasando allí.

—¿Me vas a contar qué ha dicho? —le preguntó con suspicacia al antiguo agente de SHIELD. Este giró la cabeza hacia él sin que una amplia sonrisa se hubiese borrado de su rostro.

—Me ha dicho que eres muy feo —espetó Clint sin paños calientes—. Le he dicho que lleva razón, pero que no quería que te enteraras para no herir tu sensibilidad.

La expresión de Fury se endureció sobremanera para clavarse en la niña. Se esforzó en endurecer la mirada y mirarla con fingida intensidad. Aunque tenía que admitir que el comentario de aquella osada niña le había divertido, no iba a demostrárselo. La pequeña compuso una expresión de terror y dio un paso atrás y luego otro más, hasta que todos sus compañeros cerraron filas en torno a ella.

Fury observó por el rabillo del ojo cómo Clint les hacía unos gestos y los niños, como respuesta, dieron media vuelta y salieron corriendo hacia el fondo del granero. Unos pocos segundos después, Fury pudo oír el sonido inequívoco de una puerta al cerrarse con energía. Clint se giró hacia él.

—Ya se han marchado. Los has intimidado, director.

—Ya no soy director, porque no hay ninguna agencia que dirigir —le respondió con presteza.

El rostro de Barton se contrajo con una visible mueca que oscureció sus ojos. Fury creyó que el hombre iba a decir algo, pero no fue así. Un silencio sepulcral, solo roto por el sonido del revoloteo de unas palomas entre las vigas de la edificación, se adueñó de todo el lugar.

Fury se giró en redondo, paseando su vista por aquel enorme granero, hasta que volvió a recalar en Barton.

—¿Te has propuesto montar aquí tu propia versión de la tribu de los Brady, Clint? ¿La tribu de Barton? —preguntó Fury unos segundos después, cuando supo que tenía toda la atención del antiguo agente.

Los hombros de Clint se relajaron por primera vez desde que llegara. Bajó el arco que tenía colgado al hombro y, acercándose a una mesa que había junto a la pared más cercana, lo dejó sobre ella. Se giró sobre sus talones para enfrentarlo, apoyándose contra el borde del mueble y cruzando los brazos delante de su pecho.

—Los Brady eran una auténtica familia —espetó el arquero, con la barbilla levantada—. Estos chicos, lamentablemente, ya no tienen ninguna y están aquí de paso. Y sí, puede que esté formando la tribu de los Barton. Mientras estén aquí, son una familia.

—¿Por qué, Clint? ¿Por qué desapareciste así, de buenas a primeras?—le preguntó, suavizando finalmente un poco su tono de voz. Tenía muchas preguntas en la cabeza desde que llegó, y nadie mejor que el propio Clint Barton para que se las respondiera.

Vio al arquero encogerse de hombros y bajar la cabeza para, al parecer, clavar su mirada en las punteras de sus deportivas.

—¿Me preguntas por qué, Nick? —respondió, con voz cansada. Clint alzó la mirada para fijarla en él. Todo ese cansancio que podía advertir en su voz lo estaba viendo reflejado en su rostro—. No estuviste en aquel viaducto de Nueva York. No viste a todas esas personas atrapadas entre los coches, o dentro de aquel autobús, gritando para que los sacaran. Cascotes volando por todas partes, junto con los chitauris. Pudimos salvar a muchos, pero no a todos. Esos niños que has visto ahí fuera, y los que estaban entrenando aquí, conmigo, perdieron a sus seres queridos y se quedaron solos, Nick, sin nadie en este mundo que se preocupara por ellos y por su futuro. ¿Has visto a los que acaban de salir? Pertenecían a una excursión escolar, y justo a su lado les estalló una granada chitauri. La mayoría han quedado sordos para siempre. Sabes que, de no ser por esto, yo sería igual que ellos —dijo mientras señalaba el minúsculo audífono que escondía en su oído interno, invisible para ojos que no supieran qué estaban buscando. Clint alzó la barbilla casi con beligerancia—. ¿Querías una razón de por qué desaparecí? Pues aquí la tienes: me vine a Weverly para intentar devolverles lo que Loki les arrebató.

Por unos momentos, Fury no supo qué contestar. Había mantenido aquella conversación varias veces en su mente, intentando comprender el porqué de la desaparición de uno de los mejores agentes que jamás tuvo SHIELD. Muchas cosas había podido imaginar: cansancio, hastío, cambio de valores… cualquier cosa, pero que Clint Barton se había retirado y recluido para formar su particular hogar de niños desvalidos era algo que no esperaba.

La admiración que siempre había sentido por el arquero no hizo sino acrecentarse.

—Tú no eres responsable de lo que pasó, Clint. No seas tan duro contigo mismo.

—Hablas como el loquero de SHIELD —se hundió de hombros, mostrando por primera vez un cansancio en sus ojos que no había visto antes—. Puede que no sea responsable directamente, pero yo me siento así. Si no hubiese…

Fury alzó una mano para detener su siguiente frase, porque la conocía de antemano.

—No vengas a decirme que, sin ti, Loki no hubiese llevado a cabo su plan, porque, sin ser director de nada, aún puedo tumbarte de un puñetazo.

El arquero pareció tomarse en serio la amenaza y apretó con fuerza la mandíbula, dejando que sus siguientes palabras, si las había, murieran en sus labios.

Fury volvió a mirar a su alrededor. Un pequeño haz de luz se colaba por una rendija entre las maderas de la parte alta del granero, proyectando en el suelo una fina línea brillante, que revelaba pequeñas motas de polvo volando por los alrededores.

Tomó aire lentamente mientras guardaba sus manos en los bolsillos de su gabán.

—Así que Weverly.

Clint asintió, decidido.

—Aquí me crié. O algo así —le respondió—. Ya sé, está lejos de todo.

El antiguo director de SHIELD se contuvo de estallar en una carcajada.

—¿Lejos? Hijo, esa palabra no le hace justicia. Para llegar hasta aquí he tenido que dejar atrás el culo del mundo.

Las comisuras de los labios del antiguo agente se elevaron un poco, dando paso a una sonrisa que, pese a todo, no llegó a sus ojos.

Los dos hombres se mantuvieron en silencio unos minutos. Fury se acercó con paso calmado hacia donde estaba Barton y se colocó junto a él.

—¿Por qué estás aquí, Nick? —le pregunto Clint sin mirarlo.

Fury apretó la mandíbula y miró al frente, a la parte que estaba más en penumbra de aquella construcción.

—Sabías que iba a venir tarde o temprano.

—Esperaba que fuera tarde, la verdad.

—Pues siento haberte defraudado —contestó Fury con sinceridad. Lo miró por el rabillo de su único ojo antes de volver a hablar—. Te necesito, Ojo de Halcón.

De los labios de Clint salió un chasquido de disconformidad que lo hizo negar repetidas veces con la cabeza.

—No cuentes conmigo. Me necesitan aquí.

—Ya me has dicho eso de la familia y es conmovedor, pero me gustaría que vinieses conmigo.

—Llama a Rogers.

Fury expulsó poco a poco todo el aire de sus pulmones para tomar una nueva bocanada.

—No. Él tiene ahora sus propios asuntos.

—Con su amigo, el fantasma, ya lo sé. Pues siento decirte que yo también tengo mis propios asuntos que atender —replicó Clint sin dejarse amilanar.

Fury se giró un cuarto de vuelta para enfrentar al ex agente de SHIELD. Cruzó los brazos delante de su ancho pecho y lo miró desde su mayor estatura.

—¿Haciendo del viejo MacDonald en su granja? —preguntó, endureciendo el tono de su voz.

Imitándolo, Clint giró hacia el lado en donde se encontraba, para enfrentarlo. Vio cómo un ligero pulso apareció en su mandíbula, fruto de la tensión.

—Pues llama a Stark. Seguro que…

—¡Por el amor de Dios, Clint! ¿Stark? ¿Lo dices en serio? —estalló Fury, con la paciencia a punto de resquebrajarse en mil pedazos. Por regla general se cuidaba mucho de aquellos pequeños arrebatos, pero aquel a quien tenía enfrente era Clint, su agente y su amigo, a quien conocía desde hacía años y con quien podía ser simplemente Nick Fury y no el Director de SHIELD. Obligándose a calmarse, tomó aire para exhalarlo con lentitud—. Sabes cuánto le gusta llamar la atención. Antes de que llegásemos, ya se habría enterado medio país.

Clint giró la cabeza, rehuyendo el contacto visual. Unos momentos después, preguntó:

—¿Dónde tienes que ir?

—Sokovia.

El arquero se encogió de hombros.

—No me suena.

—Es un pequeño país de la Europa meridional. Fruto de las muchas escisiones de los países eslavos.

—Suena como el culo del mundo —intervino Barton con cierta indolencia.

Fury no pudo evitar sonreír. Bajó la cabeza para negar con un gesto repetitivo.

—No, Weverly es el culo del mundo, ya te lo he dicho.

Aunque pareció querer mantenerse estoico, Barton terminó sonriendo. Fury vio cómo su semblante se relajaba. Dio un paso hacia atrás y luego otro más para poner distancia entre ellos. Volvió a pasear la mirada por todo el lugar. Una pareja de palomas estaba posada sobre una gruesa viga de madera, mientras sus cabezas se movían hacia un lado y a otro, como si estuvieran interesadas en la conversación que ambos hombres estaban manteniendo.

Fury volvió la mirada hacia el otro hombre.

—Sabes dónde está Natasha. Y sí, has oído bien, no es una pregunta.

Clint se encogió de hombros una vez más, como si aquel fuera un gesto al que recurrir cuando no tenía otra respuesta que darle.

—¿Por qué iba a saberlo?

La ceja sobre su ojo bueno se elevó hasta la mitad de su frente para clavar finalmente su vista en él.

—¡Venga ya! Estás hablando conmigo, Ojo de Halcón. Lo sabéis todo el uno del otro, ¿te crees que no estábamos enterados de lo vuestro? Y, aunque tú no estuviste en la debacle de Washington, sé que Romanoff te ha mantenido informado al detalle de todo lo que ha sucedido allí —le dijo con cierta dureza, para añadir a continuación—: Es más, me apuesto el ojo que me queda a que es así.

Clint rehuyó su mirada inquisitiva en un gesto que hablaba más que cualquier respuesta que pudiese darle.

—¿Qué quieres de ella? —dijo él al fin, claudicando—. Creí que ya había hecho bastante exponiéndose delante de aquel comité.

—Me vendría bien tenerla a ella también.

El ex agente giró la cabeza hacia su derecha y chasqueó la lengua.

—Yo no he dicho aún que vaya a ir contigo.

Fury dio un paso hacia él, y luego otro más. Clint volvió a girar la cabeza y sus miradas se encontraron, manteniéndose unos segundos antes de que Fury acabara con aquel forzado silencio.

—Pero vendrás.

—Sigue siendo no, Nick. Además, Nat está intentando cubrirse. No vas a verla en una temporada.

Bajo aquel gabán, y desde hacía ya un rato, Fury sintió calor. Estaba deseando regresar al coche y arrojarlo al asiento de atrás. Mientras, Barton continuaba de pie a pocos pasos, con toda su atención puesta en él. Cualquier otro no insistiría al recibir aquella negativa por parte del hombre, pero él no era cualquier otro; era el Director de SHIELD. O lo había sido, y no aceptaba una negativa así como así, y más aún cuando conocía a su interlocutor como conocía a Clint Barton.

—Os conozco a los dos —dijo al fin mientras guardaba sus manos en los bolsillos de su gabán—. Pero está bien, si quieres, no insistiré. Una cosa más, ¿te he dicho que lo que voy a intentar recuperar es el cetro de Loki? Creí que te interesaría saberlo.

Las facciones del arquero se endurecieron ante sus ojos. Había dado en el clavo.

—Eres un manipulador hijo de puta, Fury —espetó entre dientes Clint, bajando la cabeza y moviéndola a un lado y a otro. Se habría sentido intimidado por aquella dura frase si no hubiese estado acompañada de un atisbo de sonrisa y un brillo especial en aquellos perspicaces ojos, que había visto en más de una ocasión, sobre todo cuando lograba captar el interés del vengador como acababa de suceder. Fury asintió al fin.

—Lo sé. Por eso sigo vivo.

Clint se acercó con paso ágil hacia la mesa en donde había dejado el arco, tomándolo de nuevo.

—¿Cuándo necesitas mi respuesta?

—Cuanto antes —contestó rápidamente Fury.

Clint asintió con energía.

—Bien, te lo haré saber.

Fury sabía que era lo mejor que iba a obtener por el momento. Al menos Barton no se había cerrado en banda y se había negado a ayudarle, así que decidió retirarse con aquella pequeña batalla ganada. Caminó despacio hasta el umbral de la puerta por donde había entrado unos minutos atrás. Antes de empujarla, se giró un poco para buscar una última vez la figura del arquero.

—Me marcho. Dale mis recuerdos a Romanoff. Me ha gustado volverte a ver, Barton.

Y Nick Fury abandonó aquel granero, dejándolo a solas, acompañado únicamente del ulular de las dos palomas que permanecían posadas en la viga de madera.

Clint se ajustó el pequeño aparato que llevaba oculto en su oído. En muchas ocasiones, cuando las misiones terminaban y al fin se recluía en su cuarto, se retiraba el audífono, especialmente diseñado para él, y el silencio pasaba a ser su único compañero. Pero desde que vivía en aquel lugar, ese silencio casi brillaba por su ausencia. Allí había sonidos por todas partes: niños correteando, risas y gritos, pisadas y carreras… Le había dicho a Fury que, mientras aquellos niños lo necesitaran, él estaría allí. Sus arcos y sus flechas estaban guardados en su dormitorio, así que aquel lugar era su casa ahora. Así lo había decidido y así lo sentía. Había tomado la decisión de levantar aquella granja para aquellos niños, u otros que pudieran necesitar un lugar a donde ir después de un evento como el denominado "batalla de Nueva York". Y no podía sentirse más feliz por ello, porque no solo era el hogar de aquellos niños, también había pasado a ser el suyo.

Levantó un poco la cabeza cuando escuchó un leve ruido; el pequeño chirrido de los goznes de la puerta que estaba al fondo del granero, casi imposible de ver por culpa de los fardos de paja que había apilados en medio de aquel enorme espacio y que entorpecían su línea de visión.

Supo que era ella por la manera en que sus botas golpeaban el suelo al andar. Se giró sobre sus talones para ver cómo Nat dejaba atrás los fardos y se acercaba hasta él. Una sonrisa genuina y amplia se asomó a su mirada al verla llegar.

—He visto salir a tu pequeño escuadrón de halcones y he supuesto que el entrenamiento habría terminado —dijo Natasha cuando se paró ante él, a solo un par de pasos de distancia. Llevaba el pelo más lacio de lo normal, suelto sobre los hombros y sus mejillas habían adquirido aquel encantador tono bronceado desde que había llegado a la granja—. Ha debido ser una sesión muy dura, porque han salido corriendo para la cocina y creo que podrían comerse a Molly si no les sirve la comida pronto.

Su mirada se recreó en Nat, en sus ojos y en la manera en que lo miraba; en su boca y en cómo una sonrisa se dibujaba en ella. Clint hizo lo propio antes de asentir.

—Fury ha estado aquí. Los ha asustado y han salido corriendo.

Los labios de Nat se curvaron en algo que quedó a medio camino entre una mueca y una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué será que no me sorprende viniendo de Fury?

—Porque lo conoces tan bien como yo —convino Clint de inmediato.

Natasha se acercó a él para desviar su atención hacia el arco que aún descansaba sobre la mesa. Pasó la yema de sus dedos por él con lentitud.

—¿Qué quería? —le preguntó mientras lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo.

Clint tomó aire antes de contestarle.

—Que fuésemos con él a… Sokovia, creo recordar que era el nombre del país en cuestión.

—¿Te ha dicho para qué?

—El cetro de Loki —respondió Clint casi sin pensar.

Natasha alzó la barbilla y sus rasgos se endurecieron un poco.

—Ya veo —acertó ella a contestar, clavando su mirada de ojos verdes en algún punto frente a ella—. Vas a ir, ¿no es cierto?

Era una estupidez negarle que lo haría. Natasha lo conocía mejor que nadie, incluso a veces pensaba que ella conocía sus pensamientos antes de que estos se produjeran. Asintió sin demora.

—Voy a hacerlo, sí. No podría dormir tranquilo sabiendo que esa cosa está por ahí fuera, al alcance de cualquiera que desee darle el mismo uso que Loki le dio conmigo.

Ella giró la cabeza en su dirección y sus miradas en encontraron.

—Lo entiendo.

—Quiere que tú también vengas con nosotros.

La vio exhalar el aire de sus pulmones con energía, como si fuera un globo que se estuviese desinflando. Rara vez, delante de los demás, Natasha era tan expresiva con su lenguaje corporal, pero con él no tenía que medirse ni esconderse.

—Clint, sabes…

No dejó que terminara su frase. La mano de Clint buscó la de la mujer para agarrarla con fuerza. Ella le correspondió el gesto, cerrando sus dedos en torno a los suyos.

—Lo sé —dijo él en voz tan baja que temía que ella no lo hubiese escuchado. Pero sí lo había hecho: los ojos de Natasha se clavaron en los de él una vez más para asomarse a su alma—. No voy a pedírtelo. Pero sí, me gustaría que vinieras conmigo.

Nat se acercó hasta él. Alzando su mano derecha le acarició el rostro con suavidad. Pudo sentir el calor de la piel femenina sobre la suya. Despacio, recreándose en ello, Nat depositó un tierno y pausado beso en su mejilla. Pudo notar el aliento cálido de ella sobre su piel, que hizo que una conocida corriente eléctrica recorriera su espalda de arriba abajo. Agarró con más fuerza la mano que aún sostenía y, por unos instantes, deseó que aquel momento durara un poco más.

Ella se retiró para obsequiarlo con un hermoso gesto de comprensión que raramente los demás podrían alcanzar a vislumbrar.

—Me lo pensaré, ¿contento? Veré si puedo tenerlo arreglado para cuando te quieras marchar.

Los labios de Clint se curvaron en una sonrisa que, esta vez sí, llegó hasta sus ojos.

—Gracias, Nat.

Alzando la nariz en un gesto casi insolente, pero que él sabía era más una pose que otra cosa, Natasha clavó sus ojos en él, levantando la ceja de aquella manera tan característica y que él adoraba con todas las fibras de su ser.

—¿Crees que yo quiero quedarme aquí, sola, rodeada de este enjambre permanente, Barton? —preguntó ella, insidiosa, mientras su dedo índice se clavaba en el centro de su pecho—. Ni lo sueñes: o nos quedamos los dos o no se queda ninguno.

La risa de Clint llenó todo el espacio, haciendo que las palomas que habían sido mudos testigos de todo lo sucedido alzaran el vuelo entre un fuerte aleteo.

—Supongo que no —le contestó Clint cuando se recuperó al fin de sus carcajadas—. Seguimos siendo un equipo, aunque SHIELD ya no exista. Los dos o ninguno. Me parece justo.

Natasha enlazó su brazo izquierdo con el de Clint antes de que ambos emprendieran el camino hacia la salida.

—Venga, vayamos a comer. Molly debe de estar desesperada porque regreses —le dijo Nat mientras caminaban, uno junto al otro, hombro con hombro—. Esos pequeños halcones tuyos puede que la hayan liado antes de que lleguemos.

Clint no dijo nada. Tan solo pensó con satisfacción que esa era precisamente la idea que él tenía de un hogar.

FIN


End file.
